Defeat of the Lions: Here Comes a Thought
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc Here Comes a Thought ---- Previously... "Everyone, leave now!" Abraham shouted at them. "No! We have to calm Gia down!" Cara shouted. Abraham snorted and shook his head. "I can assure you that is not Gia!" he replied. "We all need to leave right now if you want to survive!" is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't because Gia's clawed hand was wrapped around his neck. "Hello, father." said the form. "Gia's not here right now, but if you leave a message she'll get back to you as soon as possible!" it teased. Gia's new voice was like nails on a chalkboard and her form certainly didn't help sooth his worries. "Who-ah! Are..you?!" Abraham gargled. The form decided to have mercy on him and tossed him away from her. His body landed in front of Jordan's now healed one and he groaned in pain. "Oh that's right, I don't believe we've met." "Gia" had said, tapping her claws on her chin. "It doesn't matter anyway, since you won't be alive for too long." Everyone gasped collectively. "You can call me Ser, and I'll be the last thing you see." ---- "W-What do you mean that's not Gia?" Cara asked, her voice quaking in confusion. "If that's not her, then who is she?" "You humans are so stupid. Didn't I just tell you who I was?" ''Ser laughed. ''"Oh fine, I guess I'll give you all the benefit of the doubt and tell you who I really am." "See, when Gia was given her powers by her dear old dad here, something went horribly wrong." ''Ser began to explain. ''"Every single soul that was released is supposed to cross-over into a sort of "pocket dimension" for Gia to use whenever she needs to use her Take Over ability." "Pocket Dimension...you mean like the ones those Requip users have for their weapons?" Jordan asked. "Hmmm, yes and no." ''Ser answered. ''"In order for her to use Summoning Soul, there has to be a summoning circle of course. Unlike the Requip weapons, these souls are extremely powerful and take up nearly half of your Ethernano. It's no easy feat to master this type of Take Over." "So that's what you are? A soul gone mad?" Abraham wheezed. "Now that's no way to pronounce it! I am indeed a soul, but...I came here for more different means than to be under her contract." '''''Ser chided him. The form flipped Gia's hair and added:"My boss sent me here on a mission, a mission that involves your precious "daughter" and her massive power."'' "Who is your boss? And what interest does he have in this world?" Jordan demanded to know. He looked at Abraham's form on the ground, still recovering from his near death by suffocation."Is it one of your friends, Froth?" he sneered. Abraham huffed in offense. "No, I don't know who she's reffering to. But I won't lie I am intrigued by her revelations." ''"Oh stop, you're making me blush!" Ser giggled and cupped her face. '"I can't tell you who my boss or what he wants. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, but as long as I'm inside this body, nobody can touch me." "I see." Abraham nodded, and stood up in a fighting stance. "Fair enough." He turned to the members of Miracle Fish behind him and looked at them through the corner of his eye. "Look, I know you're all supposed to hate me..." he began. "We still hate you." Jordan piped up. "You knocked out my sister!" "You were going to ask us to help you get your daughter back, weren't you?" Cara said, jabbing her master in his side. Abraham whipped his head back to Ser. "No, I-uh.." he stuttered in embarrassment. "I was going to ask you to help me defeat this thing so everyone else will be safe on the outside." he huffed. "Besides how hard can it be?" Ser grew her claws and allowed a dark aura to glow around her. "Me and my big mouth." Abraham muttered. ---- ".....y." "...e....y!" "If you don't wake up in the next ten seconds I'm eating your head." the voice repeated. "Now get up!" Gia rubbed her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. "Hn? Where...am I?" she asked sleepily. "You're back inside my little room! I've missed you so much twerp!" the voice cheered. "You never come visit! How rude of you!" "I'm not here by choice, Kuroki." Gia said, seriousness seeping into her tone. "I can't believe you took over my body, again!" "Hey, I don't play fair and you know it." Kuroki shrugged the best she could sitting down. "I'm an Etherious, the closest thing to the devil ever. You know we're all untrustworthy...well most of us." "Not me." Gia huffed in defense. Kuroki snickered behind her hand. "You don't count, half-breed." "So why am I here? You know how this will end." Gia groaned, bored of this routine. "I'll just regain consciousness and fix everything as usual, then you'll go back to hiding and we'll repeat the process every three months or so." "I knew you'd say that." Kuroki said, her eyebrow twitching in anger. "See, when I took over all those other times your consciousness was on the brink. But now, it's blinked out." "You can't be serious! So you're-?" Gia exclaimed. "That's right, twerp.I'm the new Gia." Kuroki revealed. "But how?!" Gia demanded to know. "I've made sure to keep in touch with my emotions and sanity ever since we first met to prevent this exact thing!" "You learn a thing or two when you listen through the grapevine." Kuroki shrugged smugly. "Sounds like you've got some serious daddy issues going on." "So you've heard, huh?" Gia huffed in defeat. "I just can't believe he hid this all from me." "I can." Kuroki said. Suddenly, a red armchair appeared behind Gia and she sat down in it to listen. "Abraham's given up every feeling he's had after his wife up and disappeared. You heard him, he'd do anything to get her back. Even if it meant stepping on some kids heart to do it." "So Haru was right, I'm just a pawn. A nobody." Gia said somberly, burying her head in her arms as she laid them on the armchair. "That's the idea." Kuroki said, sipping on a drink. Secretly, she was beyond thrilled with how things were going. Gia was caught in her depression of the truth, everyone on the outside stood no chances of defeating her in this state, things were going perfect! Maybe after this she could finally convince Zagreus to give her her True Form back-! "Stop saying such things." Kuroki's head snapped up to the entrance of the room and glared at the intruder. "You! How did you get in here?! You're just a human!" she babbled in shock. "I've done my homework, something you should think about doing before you underestimate us." it continued. Kuroki growled in frustration. Gia lifted her head from the arm of the chair and wiped her eyes to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened to match Kuroki's moments ago. "A-Adonis?!" she whispered in disbelief.